zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Arran Kuang/History
Background Early life Arran was born to Chi Wizard WuShi Kuang and the Light Demon Sorceress Shuo Guang in the human world. However, when his mother was killed by her own twin brother Tzan Ren, Arran was raised alone by his father. Prior to this, Shuo Guang left Arran her 12 Signs, objects of great power that she created. As Arran grew up, he eventually became interested in learning about Greek history and mythology, inspired by the 12 Signs, which were also based on the Greek zodiac. He went to Greece to continue his studies. City Shadows Just after finishing his degree in Greek mythology and history, Arran was attacked by none other than the Demon Quartet, who were after his 12 Signs. Though he put up a good fight, he knew he was outnumbered and outmatched. With no other option, he scattered the Sign using his portal ability. Immediately following this, he sought to reclaim the Signs and managed to find three on his own: Capricorn, Sagittarius and Libra. When his father announced he was retiring, Arran decided to buy the shop and turn it into a restaurant. There, he met the Shadow Strikers, whom his father often told him about. Although Arran was aware of their abilities and adventures, he did not reveal that he was also a half-demon until he rescued the group from Hou Yi of the Shadow Legion. After this, he revealed his origins and that he and Linos were cousins. The Shadow Strikers then offered their help in finding the rest of the 12 Signs after giving him the Pisces sign they acquired from Dong Xin, which he accepted. Over the course of the rest of that summer, the Strikers accompanied Arran whenever he sensed the power of another Sign. Though the Shadow Legion managed to acquire a few, the Strikers gathered most of them. During this time, Linos struggled with nightmares being inflicted upon him by his father. He confided his fears in Arran, not wanting to worry his friends. Linos secretly confided in Arran that he knew it would likely come down to a final showdown between himself and Tzan Ren. He asked Arran to take them both out with his light powers if there was no other way to get rid of Tzan Ren for good. Though resistant at shooting down his own family, Arran reluctantly agreed to Linos' request. Thanks to the Libra Sign, Arran detected the Shadow Legion's invasion just as it began. Working with the Strikers, they were able to take down Wei Gong before moving to assault the rest of the Commanders and Tzan Ren. Hou Yi was the next Commander they faced and Arran volunteered to fight her one-on-one, which Hou Yi wanted in order to prove herself as the superior archer. Despite being armed with two of his Signs, both of which he recovered in the end, she was defeated by him. In her final moments, Arran attempted to convince her to change her ways, but she rejected his offer and accepted her death. As Linos predicted, it came down to one final battle between him and his father. At his request, Arran acted out the promise he made to Linos earlier and fired an arrow of pure light energy that struck both shadow demons. While the arrow obliterated Tzan Ren and Hei Gou, Linos apparently survived. Arran explained that his pure light powers only have an effect on beings of pure shadow and since Linos was a shadow-sound hybrid, he was unaffected. In the aftermath of their battle against the Shadow Legion, Arran went back to managing his new restaurant full time. When the Strikers went to him for help regarding their search for the Keys of the Demon King, Arran declined to join up with them, opting for a peaceful life. However, he infused a portion of his Light Demon Chi into his amulet and gave it to the Strikers to allow them to use his portal ability to travel to anywhere on the planet in a second. During this, he briefly met Renita Ryder, who instantly recognized him as a light demon. Category:History (fan) Category:A to Z